Butting Heads
by kirix0
Summary: Emma Swan is a typical high school senior, always looking for trouble. Enter Regina Mills, the teacher she loves to hate and hates to love. What antics will the pair get up to when butting heads this time? Teacher AU, no magic/no curse, etc. Emphasis on SwanQueen. Also, current rating is T due to language, will change overtime
1. By All Accounts

**A/N: This is the first piece of SwanQueen I've written, so please do tell me if it sucks, or if it rocks, or whatever. (: Reviews are so very welcome, and will allow me to determine whether or not to continue with this fiction! Thanks! Unfortunately, I do not own Once Upon a Time, or the characters, (cause if I did, lemme tell you!) but I do own this story! Also, massive brownie points to whomever catches the title reference!  
**

XX

Emma grinned, laughing quietly to herself. She quickly darted past Miss Mills' classroom, noticing happily how the woman seemed to be in deep, important conversation with Principal Gold. Emma tried to ignore the shiver that wormed it's way down her spine at the thought of that man. Something just seemed..off about him, she couldn't put her finger on it. This was no time to be thinking of such things, however, as she had a mission to complete. Emma raced down the stairs two at a time before arriving, somewhat out of breath, at the teacher parking lot. Her eyes darted left, right, before determining that she was the only soul around at the moment. _Perfect, _she thought to herself, _this will be a piece of cake. _Emma crouched low to the ground, running through the parking lot to her target: the sleek, black Benz that seems extraordinarily out of place surrounded by pickup trucks and SUVs. Emma chanced another glance around and quietly unzipped her backpack, withdrawing the bright red can of silly string and giving it a shake before popping the cap off and smirking. She was halfway through writing the nickname, 'Evil Queen', when an almost deathly quiet voice behind her made her shriek and toss the can.

"What exactly is it that you hope to accomplish, Miss Swan?"

Emma slowly turned around before plastering a sheepish grin on her face, allowing her eyes to travel slowly up the stocking clad legs to the charcoal gray pencil skirt, resting a little too long on the blood red blouse that spilled just an ounce too much cleavage, finally to the face of the woman whose car she was currently defacing. Regina Mills, for her part, allowed the girl to take her time, quirking a perfect eyebrow in amusement, even as she felt the angry glare settle on her face. Emma cleared her throat, trying to concoct a lie.

"W-well...well you see..."

As her words trailed off, Regina's face grew cloudier, tapping her foot. Before Emma knew what she was doing, she blurted out the truth. "It... It was a dare," she quietly relented, hanging her head in shame. After a brief moment, Regina finally spoke.

"Well, dear," she quietly said, voice dripping with venom, "do you realize that your_ dare _is going to cost me upwards of a thousand dollars?"

At this Emma gasped, whipping her head around to look at her teacher, beginning to wipe the silly string off. To her horror, although the bright red no longer marred the car, the faint, faded black turned light gray clearly read "Evil Qu" and Emma groaned, shaking her head rapidly.

"I..I had no idea, honestly, I'm so sorry. I'll pay it off, I don't know how, but I-"

"Enough!" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose before looking down at the girl once more.

"Miss Swan, are you aware that I am completely within my rights to have you expelled?"

Emma almost turned green at this, her eyes opening wide.

"Please, Miss Mills, please don't do that. Graduation is in two weeks, I have not come this far to let it all go to waste. I will do anything, whatever it takes, just please don't take my only success from me."

Regina allowed herself a quick moment to notice that pleading tone in Emma's voice, noticing how her words grew softer at the end, before allowing a small, evil smile to adorn her face.

"Anything, Miss Swan?" Emma did not answer, instead nodding vehemently. "Well then, I suppose we could work something out. I will meet you tomorrow, after class, to discuss your punishment. Leave."

Emma jumped up, running off to find Killian. Surely he knew that the silly string would ruin the paint job on the teacher's car, and Emma was so mad at herself for falling for such a cheap trick that she immediately began seeing red. She told herself that it was all to do with the terrible punishment she'd surely receive, and yet, in the back of her mind, she knew that the almost imperceptible look of sadness that had washed over her teacher's face in the blink of an eye had shamed her, and something simply did not feel right about having hurt the teacher so much, the beautiful brunette who she had, on occasion, dreamed of getting to know more.


	2. Triumphant

**A/N: So yeah, I realize that I'm uploading a bunch of chapters at once, but I have quite a few written, and I'd at least like to get them out there so they have a fair chance at being reviewed. Once again, I unfortunately do not own Once Upon a Time or related characters, but the story is mine. Please please tell me if you do or don't like this, constructive criticism helps a lot! **

Emma ripped open the door in a huff, slamming it shut and stomping her way up the stairs. She threw her backpack against the door, ripping off her shoes and throwing them, before settling on her bed and pulling out her cell phone. She immediately searched her phone for J, having put his entry as Jackass, shooting it a deathly glare before sending Killian a text.

Emma: _Killian, you dick!_

Jackass: _LOL HOW DID IT GO?!_

Emma: _You know how it went, you bastard! She caught me, and threatened to have me expelled. Did you KNOW it would ruin her paint job?  
_Jackass: _...No?_

Emma: _Killian I swear to god, don't you dare lie to me._

Jackass: _So what, Emma? The bitch deserved it!_

Emma: _Just fuck off, dude._

Emma was unsure why it unsettled her so to see Killian refer to Miss Mills as a bitch. She assumed it was fair; Killian had, after all, gotten into several altercations with the teacher, and as such it was no secret the two hated one another. But still, Emma could not stop thinking about that passing look of sadness in Miss Mills' eyes.

"EMMA SWAN!" Emma groaned. Just what she needed, Mary Margaret on her case, as well. She mentally chastised herself, just as another shout of "Get right down this instant!" met her ears.

"I'm coming!" she yelled back, sighing and jumping off her bed before heading downstairs. Surely Miss Mills hadn't contacted her foster parents? She thought it would remain between the two of them, but then again, she had been wrong before. She quickly glanced around and, not seeing her foster mother, went into the kitchen where she knew she'd be. Upon entering, the first thing she noticed was her foster father, David, sitting straight back in his chair, holding hands with her foster mother. She knew she was in some sort of trouble, due to the faces they both made, so she grimaced and quietly pulled a chair out from the table before dropping herself rather ungracefully into it.

"What's up?"  
Her parents glanced at one another before Mary Margaret finally opened her mouth to speak.

"We need to talk, honey."

Emma groaned internally. _Oh boy, _she thought to herself. _I guess Miss Mills did tell them. Damnit._

Emma nodded firmly, waiting for them to speak, but neither seemed to know how to start. Emma glanced every so often at the clock, and after five, ten, fifteen minutes became slightly more than irritated.

"Look," she began, but was quickly cut off by Mary Margaret.

"You know we love you, right, Emma?" Emma forced herself to nod. After spending her entire life in foster care, being tossed from abusive family to neglecting family, back and forth, back and forth, it was still difficult for her seventeen year old mind to wrap around the possibility that she could actually have parents that loved her.

"I know. I love you guys, too. Is everything okay?"

Mary Margaret's eyes started watering at her admission, for it was rare that her foster daughter ever told her she loved her, and she vowed to cherish each and every time it happened. David, for his part, allowed a small smile to grace his lips before carrying on for his wife.

"Why didn't you tell us, Emma?"

Emma shrugged, having no idea what in the hell exactly her parents were talking about. David pulled a thick envelope out from behind him, throwing it her direction, and she easily caught it, eyes going wide as her fingers trailed across the embossed logo of the unopened envelope, which blared _University of Maine _at her in rich colors. She looked up at her parents, who quickly nodded, before she tore into the envelope with fervor and began to read aloud.

"Miss Emma Swan, we are happy to inform you that you have been accepted-" Emma did not make it much farther into the sentence before she was quickly engulfed in a bone crushing hug on either side by her parents. She smiled softly as Mary Margaret's tears dripped down onto her face, tickling her nose. She tried not to be embarrassed by the display of affection, because she knew that this family was unlike any other, and that they truly loved her despite the voices of the past that plagued her thoughts daily, deeming her unworthy of love. She cleared her throat before answering her parents' previous question.

"I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want you to be disappointed when I didn't get in."

Admitting that made her feel very small, but she was proud of her new found ability to be somewhat more forthcoming with her feelings. At this, however, Mary Margaret scoffed, turning Emma's face in her hands to place a kiss on her forehead.

"We're so proud of you, honey, and we'd never be disappointed in you. We're your parents, Emma, and we love you no matter what."

Emma's throat constricted, watching her foster parents dote on her, and she simply nodded. David must have realized that she was feeling emotional, because he quickly pulled Emma up, declaring a celebration was in order. Emma ran upstairs, pulling on her shoes and a jacket to bundle up against the chilly Maine air. Even though it was Springtime, she knew that the nights could become brutal in an instant, and didn't want to waste this opportunity.

The trio made their way to Granny's, Mary Margaret and David holding hands and Emma walking silently behind them, grinning from ear to ear as she thought about telling her best friends, Ruby and Belle, her wonderful walking into the diner, she pulled a hand through her tangled blonde locks, thinking of how her day could go from terrible to wonderful so quickly.


	3. Feeling Good

**A/N: Aah, thank you guys for the favs/follows/feedback, as it is much appreciated! I think I mentioned in, but I have a few of these chapters written already, so I'm gonna just go ahead and post them. As always, I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters (a girl can dream, no?) and bonus points for whoever catches the title reference! Also, to the person asking for longer chapters: I find that if I don't post shorter chapters, I ramble and it sucks. I'm working on that as I try to improve my writing, thanks for the support! 3**

**XX**

Emma came back to her senses as she followed behind her parents, both donning proud looks. They sat down at a booth as Ruby, her older friend and recent Storybrooke High graduate rushed over to serve them.

"Hey guys, what'll it be," the brunette started, but was quickly cut off by an impatient noise from Mary Margaret. Emma shot her a glance and, realizing that her parents were both trembling with anticipation, smiled softly, nodding her head.

"EMMA GOT ACCEPTED INTO THE UNIVERSITY OF MAINE!" Mary Margaret shouted, almost giving her daughter, and the waitress, a heart attack. Ruby's eyes gleamed as she pulled Emma into a hug, whispering in her ear, "I'm so proud of you, babe." Emma allowed the girl to hug her before pulling away, clearing her throat slightly. She didn't want to be embarrassed, and all this attention was sure to do so; she shot a quick glance around, realizing that most of the diner's residents had their eyes trained upon her. In a small town, everybody knew everybody else, and moments like these were meant to be shared with one another. A furious blush swept across her face as several people nodded approvingly at her. She shrugged, looking at each one before the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up; turning around, she was met with perfectly dark chocolate eyes, a small smile grazing the lips of her English teacher. Emma was surprised to see a curious look in her eyes, and had just considered the very real possibility before a playful push from Ruby made her jump.

"Wh-ugh? What the hell, Rubes?"

"Sorry, daydreamer," Ruby laughed, "I asked what you wanted to drink. The usual?"

"Yes, please."

"Alright, one cinnamon hot cocoa coming right up!"

Emma smiled at her friend, a word that was still difficult to use for her due to having nobody for such a long period of time. She shrugged it off uncomfortably, before looking at her parents. The expressions they wore screamed adoration, and Emma couldn't help but smile, really smile, for this was a life she never thought she'd have.

"Mom, dad? I have to do something, I'll be right back." Emma rarely used the terms of endearment, and the effect that they had on her parents definitely did not go unnoticed; she watched as Mary Margaret's eyes welled up and David puffed out his chest proudly before she slid out of the booth, walking over to where her English teacher sat, quietly sipping a cup of coffee.

"Miss Mills?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, what is it?"

"Well... well I wanted to apologize again, for earlier...and I wanted to thank you, ya know, for giving me a chance to make it up to you."

Regina Mills was rarely surprised, but Emma couldn't help but notice the way her eyes shot up to meet the young student's, searching for truth in them.

"Well, dear, that is quite alright. And before I forget, you got accepted into University of Maine?"

Emma felt her cheeks become a heavier shade of pink, and nodded slowly.

"In that case, Miss Swan, allow me to say this: I am proud of you, dear."

Emma could not help but gape open mouthed at the admission; this time she searched Regina's eyes for truth, and finding nothing but honesty in them, she smiled slowly.

"Thank you, Miss Mills, I appreciate it. I should go, I will see you tomorrow in class. Have a nice night!"

Emma turned to walk away, almost missing the soft voice as she said, "You too, dear."

The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of laughter and smiles and hugs, third and fourth glasses of hot cocoa, Granny coming out and giving Emma a piece of apple pie to congratulate her on her success, and tears from her parents at their baby growing up. Through it all, however, Emma could not help but ponder the way her heart fluttered when she heard those words coming from Miss Mills.


	4. The Secret

**A/N: Well, here we go again! I cannot give enough thanks for feedback, and any constructive criticism would be great! I appreciate you guys and your love for SwanQueen, as well as liking this story, which I'm not sure I'm proud of yet haha. Once more, I do not own Once Upon a Time (sadly!) or the characters, but I do own this story. Points for title reference, as always, and let me know what you think! **

**XX**

Emma awoke groggily to the blaring of her alarm. She jumped out of bed, not realizing that her legs were still quite tangled up in her blankets, and smacked her forehead on the corner of her end table.

"Auugh DAMNIT!" The words rushed out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them, and none too quietly, either. Sure enough, they were quickly followed by a shouted "Language, Emma!" from her mother downstairs. Scowling, she slammed the off button of her alarm, rubbing her forehead, where she just knew a bruise would be later that day. Emma exhaled softly, making her way to the bathroom for her pre-school routine. Thankfully, with graduation only two weeks away, her need to get up early would be greatly diminished.

_That's right, _Emma thought. _Today I have to see Miss Mills for my punishment. _Emma tried not to let her mind wander, unsuccessfully, to the beautiful teacher with the perfect olive skin as she stripped out of her short shorts and tank top for a quick shower. As she lathered her hair with the citrus shampoo that she so loved, she couldn't help but to wonder what exactly the day had in store for her. Paying no attention to the thoughts of Regina Mills that pried at the back of her mind, drying off her skin and hair before pulling it up in a ponytail and brushing her teeth. Emma slipped on her usual school outfit, a light, long sleeved t-shirt and dark skinny jeans and slipped into her favorite pair of Converse before heading downstairs. She smiled softly at Mary Margaret, who gave her a kiss on the forehead and a pair of heated up Pop-Tarts, and set out the door, making her way to school. Thankfully the day was mild; not too hot, not too cold, and as Emma passed through clouds of scent, courtesy of freshly mowed grass, she allowed the impending sense of dread she had felt since getting caught yesterday to ease away. Emma slipped into the seat beside one of her best friends, Belle French, just before the bell rang. English was her last class of the day, so she allowed her mind to be free of all stress as she and her friend playfully bantered back and forth, waiting for the Art teacher to tell them to get started on their assignments. Emma pulled out a fresh sheet of watercolor paper and began dowsing it in water, before setting up her table and beginning to paint. Class flew by in a flurry of paint droplets and laughter, as she confided in her friend Belle about getting caught by the English teacher. At first, Belle furrowed her brow; her disdain for Killian 'Jackass' Jones was definitely not hidden, and she could not believe that he would be so sneaky as to get Emma into trouble on purpose.

"Emma, I told you to stay away from that moron, why don't you ever listen to me?"

Emma sighed before flicking her brush bristles at her friend, giggling when water droplets peppered her face. Truthfully, she knew she'd probably get caught, but that did not stop her, and she was unsure why. She knew that Belle and Ruby both suspected that she had a crush on Miss Mills, if it could even be called a crush. What Emma did know, however, was that the woman was seemingly perfect in every way, and Emma yearned to be the one to break down those walls and learn her every secret, admire her every imperfection. Emma pinched the bridge of her nose as Belle gave her a strange look.

"You haven't heard a thing I've said, have you, Emma?"

Emma shook her head sheepishly. It wasn't as if she'd meant to ignore Belle, her mind was just so preoccupied at the moment that she didn't realize the girl was talking again.

"Honestly? Nope. Sorry, Belle."

Belle gave her a small smile, reaching over to pat her shoulder..

"I said, what do you think Miss Mills is going to make you do?"

"Honestly, Belle," Emma replied quietly, "I really have no idea."

At that, the bell rang, and the duo quickly packed up their art supplies, cleaning brushes and setting their paintings out to dry before making their way to mathematics. The pair had been lucky to have mostly identical schedules, and they definitely weren't complaining as they slid into seats by one another near the back of the class. Belle shot a sidelong glance at her friend, before shaking her head and opening up her math book. _She _realized that Emma had it bad for the English teacher, and she only hoped her friend would realize it before it drove her slowly crazy. She opted to leave the blonde to her thoughts, though, instead working quietly throughout the class, occasionally grabbing Emma's attention whenever she was called on to answer a question. Emma smiled gratefully at her and the pair left school, headed to Granny's diner for lunch. Ruby rushed over as soon as she saw her best friend and girlfriend walk through the door, leading them to a booth and giving Belle a quick peck on the forehead.

"What'll it be, love, Emma?"

Emma smiled at the adorable display as a light blush dusted Belle's face and cleared her throat.

"The usual, Rubes, please." Belle nodded and watched as Ruby disappeared to bring them lunch. The girls sat quietly as Emma's mind wandered, once more, to the olive skinned teacher, and she sucked a breath in sharply, shaking her head to clear it. Belle gave her an inquisitive look but she ignored it, and Ruby's infamous perfect timing set into play as she quickly reappeared with two grilled cheese sandwiches, an order of fries, a cinnamon hot cocoa, and an iced tea. Emma nonchalantly tore into her food, missing the knowing glance that Ruby gave Belle, and the way that Belle mouthed the word 'Regina' back to her girlfriend, for she, too, knew how bad Emma had it for the teacher. The girls nodded at one another morosely, deciding to let their secret be for the moment; Ruby turning back to her work, Belle trying to gleam Emma's attention away from her thoughts with meaningless chatter.

XX

Emma and Belle made it back to school just before the bell signaling next class rang, groaning as their civics teacher, Mr. Glass, waltzed in scowling. Sidney Glass was never a good teacher, despite his moods; however, the students quickly realized that his worst days were those that he spent angrily muttering to himself. The class immediately busied themselves, wincing every now and again when Mr. Glass would slam something or raise his voice hysterically. Emma wasn't entirely sure, but she swore she could hear him saying something about Miss Mills. She paid it no mind, though, and hurried out of the class as the bell rang to impending doom.


	5. Hero

**A/N: Hello again, friends! Hope you're liking this. If you're not, please tell me why? Improvement is important to me! Unfortunately, I do not own Once Upon a Time (ONE DAY!) or the characters, but I do own the story. Points for whoever gets the song title reference, and please please review! Thanks~**

**XX**

Emma waltzed into her English class, groaning as she noticed the little white index cards on each desk, each adorned with the perfectly handwritten name of a student; it would seem that Miss Mills had decided to enact another seating chart. Thankfully, three quarters of the desks had been filled already, albeit with confused faces, so surely it wouldn't be entirely too difficult to find her new seat? She snickered as she noticed Killian's name; at least she would not be seated near that moron. However, as she walked through the rows, it became readily apparent that she would not be lucky. She finally spotted her name, and of course it would be at the desk directly in front of Miss Mills'. Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, Emma slipped effortlessly into the desk and grabbed her index card, intent on throwing it away. However, a small glimpse of red caught her eye and she turned it over, eyes widening as she read the note her teacher had left.

_Now you know I'm always watching, Miss Swan._

A shiver ran up her spine at these words, although Emma did not quite understand why. Was she afraid? No, it definitely wasn't that; the shiver did not seem to arise from fear. Emma got the feeling she was being watched, and her eyes moved to the front of the classroom where Miss Mills perched atop her desk. The blonde barely suppressed a groan as she noticed her teacher for the first time. A deep ebony dress adorned her voluptuous figure, and the heels she had worn today only aided her aura of intimidation. Emma's mouth suddenly seemed very, very dry her eyes traveled up those shapely legs to a place that she knew was forbidden. It might have been her imagination, but Emma could swear the teacher had shifted, allowing her a better view. At this, she allowed her eyes to continue their journey, wasting no time in moving to those perfect lips, lips she realized were parted in a smug grin, insanely white teeth just visible. Emma's eyes finally met Miss Mills', and as they locked together, she caught the fleeting, curious look in them. Emma once more had to suppress a groan as the teacher darted her tongue out, licking her plump lips. The bell sounded, awakening her from her contemplation, and whatever game she had been playing with the teacher, with a jolt. Emma's cheeks dusted light pink, and she threw her head down to pull out a piece of paper as her teacher began talking. Emma rarely zoned out in this class, as English had always been her favorite. She had spent countless hours as a child at the library, getting lost in book after book to escape the hell that her life had always been. She remembered vividly the kindly, older librarian, whose thick gray hair was always pulled into a bun atop her head. Her silver, thick framed glasses perched precariously atop her nose, a thin chain leading from either side of the rims around the back of her neck like a necklace. Emma easily recalled the first time she had met the librarian, as it was one of the few memories she was glad to have.

XX

_An eight year old Emma stared, bright eyed, at the rows of books laid out before her. She slowly moved forward, afraid to touch anything; she knew her parents would punish her if they had to pay for one of her mistakes, and she could barely hide her current bruises as is. A short, slightly plump woman sat behind a large, mahogany desk, smiling and humming a tune to herself. Her eyes furrowed as she saw Emma, and the young girl began to feel afraid. She ran her hand through her dirty hair, wincing a little as her fingers snagged in knots. She must have gotten lost in the moment, because the next thing she noticed was a hand covering her shoulder. Emma had learned long ago not to scream, and instead jerked back violently, tears in her eyes. When the woman did not strike her, Emma allowed a curious glance at her; the woman appeared troubled, but Emma could not help but feel safe. _

"_What's your name, child?"_

"_Emma S-Swan, M-Miss," was the young girl's quiet response. _

"_Do your parents know that you are here, Emma Swan?"  
Emma's eyes grew wide, fearful, and she looked around quickly as if she were already in trouble before meeting the older woman's eyes and shaking her head._

_"Well then, we won't tell them. My name is Eva, little one, but you can call me Grandma Eva, if you'd like." At this Emma nodded fiercely; she already loved this woman, the first person to ever show her kindness._

"_Do you have a library card, Emma Swan?" Emma shook her head sadly, and Eva smiled. "Well, let's make you one, then."_

The rest of the afternoon had been perfect, arguably the best time for Emma at that point in her life. Eva had made her her own special library card, pulling out a small five to pay the fee herself. She then showed Emma how to find books, and made her a special place next to the desk where the girl sat and read for hours before heading back to her abusive family, a prison she had never chosen.

XX

A light shake awoke Emma from her reverie; she hissed sharply and flinched backwards, almost falling completely out of her desk before realizing that her teacher was the one shaking her.

"Miss Swan, are you daydreaming in my class?"

Emma shook her head no, and tried to defend herself; however, this was impossible as she noticed a sob stuck in her throat. Miss Mills raised her hand to Emma's face, rubbing her thumb underneath her student's eye, and it shocked Emma to realize she had been crying. She quickly turned to the side, doing her best to wipe the tears from her face and compose herself once more.

"Miss Swan? Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma was unsure how to respond, so unused to the kind tone from her teacher was she, so she shook her head before plastering on a fake smile. She quickly realized that they were alone and cleared her throat.

"I am sorry, Miss Mills. It won't happen again, I promise."

Regina seemed to want to argue, but, thinking better of it, mercifully let it go.

"Right, Miss Swan. About your punishment, I have decided that you will spend your summer as my assistant. I want your word that you accept and will not attempt to circumvent this punishment upon your graduation."

Emma sighed quietly. On one hand, it would suck having her summer taken from her; on another, she deserved this punishment, if not more, for defacing the teacher's car, and if she were being perfectly honest with herself she wouldn't mind spending some time with the beautiful older woman.

"Yes, ma'am, and again, I am sorry about ruining your paint job. I had no idea that it would be such a disaster, and I never meant to-"

A slam made both women jump and straighten up, and Regina quickly pushed Emma behind her desk as Sidney Glass marched angrily into the room.

"Sidney, can I help you?" Regina asked coolly, betraying her irritation at the fool who was quickly ruining the admission and sorrow from her student. Mr. Glass looked taken aback, but continued moving towards her. Emma peeked out from behind the desk quietly, her eyes never leaving Mr. Glass's shaking form. She had seen that look far too many times as a child, and she knew when she was in danger and how to correctly react. However, it seemed this time that the one in danger was Regina, and Emma was unsure how this would all play out. She pulled out her cellphone, quickly texting a "SOS-MILLS ROOM" to Graham and waited with bated breath as the man drew closer to Regina.

"Yes, Regina, you can help me. You know exactly what I want, and you're going to give it to me."

XX

Graham was on his way out of school when he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached for his phone and frowned at the message before stopping and turning around.

"Killian! Neal! Let's go!" The best friends wasted no time, nor did they question their ringleader's orders; they simply followed his every whim, and as Graham started racing towards Miss Mills room, they recognized the urgency, speeding up their pace to match his.

XX

'The hell I will, Sidney, and you'd be wise to remember just who it is you are talking to. Get out of my room."

Regina was never one to back down, but Emma could hear the slight edge of fear creeping into her voice. As Sidney inched closer, Emma was beginning to worry that Graham had not received her text, but the pounding of feet brought her welcome relief and she smiled as Graham, Neal and Killian rushed into the room, slightly out of breath at having run up three flights of stairs. Sidney shrunk back and grew deathly quiet as the three students, who out muscled him in every way possible, moved in pack formation towards him and Regina, a threat in their eyes.

"Miss Mills, I have a question about today's homework," Graham began, and that snapped Sidney out of his trance, as he quickly shot Regina, and the boys, angry glares before clearing his throat and leaving the room. Emma chose that moment to jump out of her hiding spot and run to Graham, giving her best guy friend a quick hug and thanking him for saving her ass. Miss Mills continued staring at the three before allowing a small smile to grace her lips, and she watched as Emma ushered the boys out of the room before shutting and locking the door, making a mental note to find some way to give the three seniors who had quite possibly just gotten her out of a dangerous situation some sort of extra credit.

Emma cleared her throat before moving cautiously to her teacher, who looked at her with wary eyes.

"You okay, Miss Mills?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Let us pretend that never happened, shall we?"

Emma shrugged, unfazed. "Before I agree to that, let me just tell you that whatever the hell he wants from you, you need to be careful, because I have his class before this and he spent all period angrily slamming shit, and I can only assume you are the reason why."

"Language, Miss Swan, but I will take that into consideration, thank you."

Emma nodded before grabbing her backpack and giving her teacher a pointed look.

"Is there something else, Miss Swan?"

"No, not really, just that I'm your assistant now, and I figured I could start by walking you to your car so you can avoid.."

Emma's words trailed off, which did not go unnoticed by Regina, and she grabbed her purse, pulling the keys out before nodding and following along beside her student. They quickly dissolved into comfortable silence, as they walked down the stairs to the back of the school, where Emma's face colored with shame as she noticed the faded beginnings of the slur used against her teacher, who was not as bad as everyone seemed to think, although she was only beginning to notice this.

XX

"Miss Swan?" 

"Hm?" 

"Would you like a ride?" 

"Um.. I mean, sure, I guess?" 

"Let's go then, dear." 

"Right." Emma quickly climbed into the passenger's seat, pulling on her seat belt and supplying her teacher with directions. Every now and again, Emma would glance shyly at the driver, whose face seemed to betray a hint of emotion, before quickly looking away, fearful of being caught.

Emma pulled out her phone as a distraction, sending a text to her three best guy friends.

Emma: Thanks, guys, and not a word, please.

Killian: Of course, love.

Neal: You got it, boss.

Graham: Anytime.

Emma smiled at the almost instantaneous reply she got from her three boys, whom she referred to quite often as brothers, sliding her phone back into her pocket and twisting her hands together.

"Miss Swan? Thank you," Regina whispered across the car. Emma would not have heard it had she not chosen that moment to look at her teacher, and she noncommittally grunted in response. Another few minutes passed, and she glanced once more at her teacher, this time appreciating the view before her, once more mindful to not get caught.

"Miss Swan?"

_Damn, not fast enough._

"Hm?"

"Why are you staring?"

"Um..ummm.."

That same smug smile from earlier slowly played it's way across Regina's face, and Emma felt her cheeks heat up. Thankfully, it was at this moment that they arrived at her house, and Emma fled as fast as she could, quietly mumbling thanks for the ride and leaving an utterly amused and slightly baffled Regina looking on behind her.


	6. Never Surrender

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows! They make my evil heart all a flutter! C: I'm glad you're liking this story, and if you're not, let me know why! Unfortunately, I do not own Once Upon a Time, but I do, in fact, own this story. Points for song title reference, etc. Hope you like this chapter! **

**OH P.S.- I'm trying to make chapters longer. I just feel all self-conscious and rant-y when they're long, but I'm trying! Cheers~**

**XX**

Emma groaned, slamming her fist down on the alarm in an ever present reminder of her daily routine. The weekend had gone by entirely too fast, and here she sat glaring at Monday yet again as it punched her in the face. She quickly shrugged off her temptation to throw the alarm out the window, pulling off her sleep clothes and hopping into the shower. She counted her lucky stars that the contractors who had built this particular apartment had constructed bathrooms just off of both bedrooms so that she could have her privacy, as she was certain her foster father, David, would have a coronary if he caught her naked. She giggled quietly at the thought of his embarrassment before stepping out of the shower and toweling off. Emma quickly brushed her teeth and hair, throwing on clothes and grabbing her backpack before heading downstairs.

_My life is entirely too boring, _Emma thought to herself, _to have such a routine every day.._

Emma shouted goodbyes to her foster parents before heading out the door to class, another boring day as usual.

XX

Emma could not have been more wrong about how boring her life was. First period was first period, as usual; students were tired and irritated, as it was first thing Monday morning, and there were more than a few times when their normally patient art teacher had to reprimand students half halfheartedly, as she too nursed a giant thermos of coffee. Emma quickly packed her arts supplies, eager to get the day over with as quickly as she could before rushing her way to mathematics. Mathematics, of course, was as boring as ever, and Emma was sure everyone could hear her stomach grumble. The bell had scarcely shrilled through the otherwise quiet air before Emma shot to her feet, grabbing Belle's hand and roughly pulling her through the throng of people in the hallway. Emma gulped a breath of fresh air as the friends slowed their walk, walking through the door of Granny's. Ruby shot her best friends a happy glance, and as the two made their way to their usual booth, Ruby sauntered over, her eyes never leaving Belle.

"Hey Rubes, can you take a break? I want to talk about something important."

Ruby nodded quickly, a confused look on her face, and ran to tell her Grandmother that she was taking ten. Granny didn't seem too happy, but the woman had long since learned that attempting to control the free spirited brunette would surely be her undoing, and as such knew to leave well enough alone. Ruby smiled gratefully at Granny before quickly grabbing her friends' usual from the older woman, making her way back to the booth, and sitting beside Belle, who blushed slightly as Ruby quickly intertwined their hands together under the table. Emma looked around conspiratorially before leaning in and whispering to her friends.

"Okay, so, you guys have to_ swear _not to repeat what I'm about to tell you, okay?" She smiled softly when her friends both nodded earnestly in reply. Emma had lived her entire life more or less on her own, bouncing around from foster family to foster family, never really trusting anyone, and now that she had been in Storybrooke for three years she continued to be amazed at the trust that had painstakingly developed between her, Ruby, and Belle. Shaking her sentimental thoughts away, Emma continued her quiet story.

"Something's going on with Miss Mills and Glass," Emma quietly continued, looking around once more. "Friday I was talking to her after her class, and that douche stormed in. She pushed me behind her desk, like she was protecting me, I guess. I had to text the boys, who came running in at the last minute, cause she seemed so.. I don't know, scared, I guess."

Ruby nodded along with Emma's story, while Belle held her mouth agape. Emma toyed with her sandwich before taking another bite, seemingly to clear her thoughts.

"What did he say to her Emma?"

"He said 'you know what I want, and you're damn well gonna give it to me' or something like that. I don't know, I think he meant business." Ruby's eyes widened before leaning in even closer.

"Emma, if he threatened her, you have to tell some-"

"No, Rubes! I can't, I... I promised Miss Mills I wouldn't." Emma ran her hand through her hair haphazardly, wincing as her fingers tangled in the windswept strands. "I know, it's dangerous, but I promised her and I have to keep it.."

Ruby and Belle gave each other another one of those all too knowing glances that Emma continued to miss, before Ruby quietly sighed and grabbed her friends arm with her free hand.

"We'll back you on this, Emma, but please, be careful, alright? If he does something to hurt you, I'll have to kill him, and I am entirely too pretty for prison."

At this, Belle snorted and Emma gave Ruby a goofy grin, nodding in agreement before Granny called her granddaughter back to work. The pair quickly finished their lunch before making their way back, slipping inside their classroom just as Mr. Glass went to shut the door.

XX

_So much for boring! _Emma mentally chastised herself for almost wishing away the monotony of her usual day. Mister Glass had spent the entire first twenty five minutes of the class muttering angrily to himself, yet again, and Emma wondered for the thousandth time that year how in the actual fuck that man had managed to gain employment around minors. Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, Mr. Glass shot her a dirty look, dripping with what Emma assumed could only be pure hatred. Emma sat frozen in her seat, ice dripping through her veins. She was vaguely aware of Belle casting a curious glance her way, but as she tried to speak to her friend she found her tongue lodged deep in her throat. Sidney took this exact moment to announce a pop quiz, and a collective groan from the class snapped Emma out of her thoughts. She pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen as Glass rattled off questions one by one. Emma responded to her civics teacher's questions to the best of her abilities, but the man didn't give the students much of a chance before moving on to the next question. A student off to her left raised his hand, waiting patiently while Glass continued to ignore him. The boy grunted, irritated, before he took a calculated risk.

"Mister Glass, could you please repeat number five?"

Sidney, startled out of his very irritated reverie, glared at the boy. "No, James, I won't. If you weren't paying attention then that's your own fault."

Emma tried to hold it in, she really did, but every word from Sidney pissed her off further and further until she exploded.

"Are you kidding me, Mister Glass?"

Her teacher narrowed his eyes at her, and a deathly silence echoed throughout the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Emma replied, venom dripping from her words, "but you're asking the questions too fast, and it's very difficult to keep up."

"Miss Swan, leave my class room and do not return. You are no longer welcome here."

Emma's eyes widened; surely he wasn't serious? Unfortunately, however, the evil half smile displayed proudly on his face proved that the man was, in fact, serious, and Emma made a great deal of noise slamming her books. James shot her a grateful, if not remorseful, smile, and she left the class room without a word, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could. Emma made her way to her English teacher's classroom, angrily kicking lockers every step of the way. It simply wasn't _fair;_ she couldn't figure out why Glass had an issue with her, and now, with only nine days of class left before she would become a free woman, the bastard had kicked her out of his class, effectively ruining her chances. Although she was proud that she hadn't given in to the man, Emma couldn't shake her emotions. Emma neared her English classroom, continuing to kick lockers until her foot hurt, not even giving a damn. Everything up to this point had been for nothing. All the countless hours of studying, covering up the bruises from her previous homes so that she wouldn't be forced to leave school, everything had come down to this very moment, and Emma was angry, angry beyond words.

"GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled, ignoring the sting of tears welling up in her eyes and kicking one last locker ferociously, before a door to her right opened and a very harassed looking Miss Mills barged into the hallway, an irritated glare plastered on her face.

"What the HELL is going on?"

XX

**End notes: OH NOES, Emma's in trouble! ;D I know it's all like super dark at the moment, but I promise it'll get lighter as we continue on in our adventure. I hope you guys continue to like this, please let me know?  
**


	7. The Question Is

**A/N: Chapter 7 is here! I do hope you guys enjoy it! I know it's darker, I _know, _but I promise everything that happens is for a reason! I cannot tell you enough how much I truly appreciate your reviews/favorites/follows! You set my heart a flutter! 33 As always, I don't own Once Upon a Time or the characters, but I do own the story. Let me know what you guys think, please? 3**

**XX**

Emma's mouth opened wide as she took in the frazzled appearance of her normally so put together English teacher. She was still beautiful, perhaps even more so now that she showed emotion, and Emma couldn't quite form words, although she did mentally smack herself upside her head for taking this exact moment to check Miss Mills out. The teacher wore a cream colored power suit, slacks and jacket pressed to perfection, the color contrasting beautifully with the woman's deep olive skin. A rich, royal blue blouse exposing perhaps a tiny bit too much cleavage clung to her body, and heels that were entirely too high for someone working as a teacher matched them perfectly. Emma gulped, forgetting her anger for the barest of moments before a cloud passed through her eyes.

"Miss Swan, I asked you what was going on?"

Regina's tone was not the gentlest, and Emma cursed herself as a tear fell down her cheek. Regina stepped aside and cast Emma a pointed look, and the student dutifully obeyed her silent order, walking through the door and sitting down heavily at her desk. Regina quickly looked around the hallway before following her student, shutting the door and locking it behind her before gingerly sitting atop a desk somewhat close to Emma.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma looked up at her, tears streaming down her face, gulping for air and Regina's heart just broke for the younger woman. Obviously something was truly upsetting her, as Emma rarely ever showed emotion, a trait that made her much more like Regina then either woman cared to admit. Regina sighed softly, standing up and walking to her desk before returning mere moments later with a package of Kleenex and a water bottle. She set them down in front of the girl, who looked gratefully at her before she wiped her eyes and took a sip of the water in an attempt to control herself.

"Miss Swan? What's going on?"

Regina's gentle toned shocked Regina, maybe as much as it shocked Emma, and the girl nodded before quietly telling her of everything that had transpired and apologizing for disturbing her otherwise quiet planning period. Emma carefully left out her thoughts about everything she had gone through to get to this point, though, as she didn't want to reveal entirely too much to the teacher, and she was still quite embarrassed at crying in front of her. Regina, for her part, allowed Emma to finish her entire story before abruptly standing up and swiftly marching towards her door, ripping it open. Emma's eyes flew open almost comically before she scrambled after her teacher, panting as she caught up to her.

"Miss Mills, what are you-"

"Miss Swan, stand here, out of sight, and remain quiet. Do you understand me? I will take care of this."

"Y-yes ma'am." Emma was unsure of what was happening, but she did as her teacher asked, ducking behind a trashcan as Regina calmly knocked on the door of Mister Glass's classroom. Emma barely heard Regina tersely ask Mister Glass for a moment before the man informed his students he would be right back, shutting the door. Regina walked to the middle of the hall, as Emma could slightly see over the trashcan. The younger girl remained quiet, watching intently as Glass followed Regina to the middle of the hallway.

"Sidney, what the hell is your problem?" Emma's eyebrows raised at her English teacher's tone; it was clear that she was about five seconds away from strangling this man, and judging by Sidney's flinch, he felt the acid too.

"W-what are y-yo-" Regina cut him off quickly, laughing at the man's stutter.

"You know what I am referring to, Sidney. Emma Swan. Why attempt to ruin a young woman's life, before it has even started, hm? Is it because you are so miserable, Sidney? Because you want me, and you know you will never be able to have me?"

Emma felt as if her eyes were about to pop out of her head at the revelation, and Sidney seemed to be on the verge of blowing a vein as he hissed angrily at her.

"Emma Swan? That's what this is about? Of course, you'd run to her rescue, your little pretty student. Slept with this one, have you, you dy-"

A loud crunch echoed throughout the halls and Emma had to stifle a gasp. If she had not seen it first hand, she would not believe the rumor: Miss Mills, perfect Mills, had just hauled off and punched Sidney square in the face, and her next words continued to surprise Emma, who gained a new found appreciation for the woman with every passing second.

"Now you listen to me, you imbecilic little worm. Who I am is of no concern to you, nor will it ever be. Emma Swan will remain in my study period for the remainder of the school year, and the next student I hear complaining about you will ensure far worse pain from me, _do you understand me?"  
_

Sidney nodded up at Regina with frightened eyes, continuing to hold his nose. Judging by the amount of blood rushing from it, it seemed Mills had broken it, and the female teacher gave the male an evil smirk.

"I am glad we are at an understanding. Go to the nurse and clean yourself up, you fool. I will take care of your class."

Sidney scampered off, a mouse running from a panther, and Regina took a deep breath before moving into the classroom, which quickly quieted upon her entrance.

"I am aware that you are in the middle of Civics, and I do apologize for interrupting, but it seems Sidney had a little business to take care of. I do, as well, and as such I am heading back to my classroom. This means I will be leaving you unattended, and so help me if you prove your ignorance by causing unnecessary trouble this will be the last semi-nice thing I ever do for you, am I understood?"

A chorus 'Yes, Miss Mills!' echoed through the classroom, accompanied by many eagerly nodding heads, and Regina left the class, shutting the door behind her quietly as she made her way back to her room. A quick glance at her watch informed her of fifteen minutes until the bell, and she decided to take advantage of them, holding up a hand to Emma as she tried to speak.  
"After class, Miss Swan," was her response, and Emma could not help but nod, jumping up and rushing to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face. She could hardly believe the events that had transpired, but she wouldn't argue with her teacher, holding on to the knowledge that both of them needed time to calm down.

XX

Moments before Emma left the bathroom, the bell shrilled loudly through the air, cutting off Emma's inner turmoil. She wasn't entirely sure what Mr. Glass had insinuated, but she knew the familiar, hurtful term all too well. It was one she herself had heard quite often, growing up, and was the reason why very few people in Storybrooke knew her sexual orientation. She had been sent back to the orphanage more than once for being herself, and even though she had only told one family up front, the first of many to send her away for that reason alone, somehow her secret had always come out. Still, she couldn't help but think of the anger in Miss Mills eyes for Glass's insinuation. Was his slur based on truth? Could it be possible that Emma had more in common with the beautiful brunette than she realized? Emma scoffed, dragging her feet slowly through the door of her English classroom, but a curious gaze from Regina had her thoughts wondering back to what had happened, with Emma deciding to push them away in favor of paying attention to the woman who had so quickly become her favorite teacher.


	8. Breath

**A/N: Sorry for double posting Chapter 7! I had to make a quick edit, and instead of allowing me to just update it, it was deleted and posted again! Oops! (: Thanks again for all of your awesome comments/favorites/follows, etc. You all rock my socks off! I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters mentioned, but I do own this (hopefully) lovely little story! I hope you continue to follow along, as things continue to grow between our favorite student/teacher pairing! Also, fluffy moment ahead! 3**

**XX**

Class had gone by without a hitch, although Emma had noticed an unusual amount of stares from her peers, especially James, who continued to smile gratefully at her for getting Mister Glass off of her ass. As the bell rang and students filed out obediently, he stopped by her table and offered her a handshake.

"Hey, again, I really appreciate what you did for me back there."

Emma gave him a noncommittal grunt and a nod, muttering something about how it was the right thing to do and surely anyone would have done the same. He smiled back before his friends at the door called his name and he rushed over to them, leaving Miss Mills and Emma alone once more. The brunette sighed heavily before gracefully waltzing to her door and shutting it with a soft click, locking it to avoid intruders for the meeting that she knew she would have to have with her student. Emma gulped, somewhat audibly, allowing a crooked grin to spread across her lips as she looked at her teacher with profound admiration.

"Miss Mills," she asked tentatively, as Regina once more took her place in her chair. "May I ask what that was about?"

Regina ran her hand through her hair slowly before turning to look at Emma. "Miss Swan, there is a time and a place, and unfortunately that is not now. I will not commit to answering your questions, especially not after the taxing day I have had. However, I will inform you that by no circumstance should anything you witnessed today be discussed. Are we at an understanding?"

Emma nodded, a little offended at the thought that Regina believed her to be a gossip, before her teacher continued on.

"I meant what I said, in that you will spend the remainder of your civics class in here, if you so wish, during my study period. You should have ample time, and young minds often wander, so I suggest you bring a book or some homework to catch up on."

Emma nodded, a little too enthusiastically, and a light blush tinted her cheeks. 

"Yes, ma'am, I greatly appreciate it. And also...thank you, for standing up for me today. Nobody has ever done that."

Regina's eyes shot towards the girl's face at her soft admission, and Emma thought she may have seen a flash of recognition run through them before she looked away, finding the teacher's stare to be much too mesmerizing.

"You are very welcome, dear. Now, shall we go?"

Emma nodded sheepishly before shouldering her backpack and dutifully waiting for her teacher before the pair left the classroom, oblivious to the dark eyes of Sidney Glass watching them from a distance.

XX

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of whispers and interested faces. Nobody knew why the 'Evil Queen' had suddenly become so soft, especially with one particular student, and male and female students alike were envious that the blonde Swan girl had been allowed to spend so much time with the angelic brunette. Sidney Glass had given Emma a passing grade, albeit barely, and she shrugged it off, knowing that although she had earned at least a 'B' she should not push her luck. Emma's eyes often wandered over to Regina's scribbling form as the teacher graded test after test, sometimes sucking her bottom lip between her teeth as she marked papers with fervor. Emma would blush when Miss Mills would catch her staring, a smirk plastered across her face as Emma's eyes would travel lower, from her face to her exposed throat, resting atop a mountain of cleavage. Emma was uncertain how her teacher always knew she was looking, although in all honesty, the teacher spent quite a bit time looking, as well. The last week of school arrived, and the students spent that entire Tuesday, in high spirits. It was the mark of their last day of school; for seniors, the last day of mandatory education; for juniors, moving up to be the top class. Emma wore a grin to rival that of the other students all day long, allowing for a quick hug from her art teacher, who made her promise to continue on with her talents after high school. Her mathematics teacher was a little less dramatic, simply allowing the students a free period in which to talk to one another. Emma gave Belle one last hug before the two split ways, one headed to Civics, the other headed to English. As Emma neared the classroom, she realized that tomorrow would begin her 'punishment' for defacing Miss Mills car, and she hoped beyond hope that the tentative, quiet companionship they had formed would hold true. Emma heard a raised voice and stopped just outside of the English classroom, her heart racing as she heard a crash followed by the loud voice of none other than Sidney Glass. Quietly pushing the door open, she found him inching closer to Regina Mills, who either looked positively terrified or positively pissed, Emma was unsure which. Emma had always been foolhardy, and this trait held true as, without much thought, she padded quietly to the teachers. Regina had glanced at her student, pleading with her eyes for the girl to leave before the insane asshole managed to make more trouble for her, but her eyes immediately shot to Glass as he gave a derisive laugh and continued, with a mocking tone.

"Where is your white knight _now, _Regina, hmm? Where's your little whore?"

Quietly pulling out the thickest textbook she had, which, she quickly noted with an air of amusement, just so happened to be her English book, Emma held it high above her head, waiting for the right moment.

"Actually, Glass, I'm right here."

Sidney whirled around, shocked, and the sickening crunch made when his momentum and the momentum of Emma swinging the book had his eyes roll back in his head before he lost conscious, crumpling in a heap. Regina Mills gave Emma a horrified, if not a little bit appreciative look, before clearing her throat and walking over the teacher, 'accidentally' smacking him in the face with her heels.

"Are you alright, Miss Mills?" Emma scowled at her civics teacher before voicing the concern in her system. For a second, Regina looked at the younger girl, almost as if seeing her for the first time, and cleared her throat once more. "Right. I'm quite alright, thank you Miss Swan, it seems you are my white knight once more."

Emma could not help the blush that spread across her cheeks as the pair made their way up the room, towards the desk, and Regina pulled out her cellphone to call school security. Within minutes short men, although quite muscly, ran through the door, assessing the situation before one who appeared to be the leader walked over to the pair, eying them both wearily.

"Name's Leroy," he grunted, "what happened?"

Emma went to speak up but was quickly cut off by her English teacher.

"Mister Glass had, once again, invaded my personal space. Miss Swan here just happened to be here in order to pick up her text book, that she left in my class. She rushed in when she heard a crash, which was the small vase of flowers in the window falling, by the way, and I used his confusion to hit him in the face with the text book."

Leroy raised an eyebrow, regarding Emma, who sat through the semi-lie silently. "Is that exactly what happened?"

Emma nodded nonchalantly, a small shrug rolling through her shoulders. She wasn't quite sure why Regina had lied, but she wouldn't go against her teacher, especially not now.

"This isn't the first time, I think, sir. He is always muttering angrily in class, and scares a lot of the students, so we just stay away from him."

Emma played up her 'traumatizing' experience, and Leroy took the bait almost instantly, his tone shifting to one of understanding.

"Of course, of course, we'll take care of it. Miss Mills, would you like me to get the cops involved?"

"Yes, please, three strikes and all." Leroy nodded at the teacher and student before he left, the three members of his security team dragging a still unconscious Sidney Glass out by his clothes. Emma could not help but giggle as the man's head slammed against the door frame before the trio managed to straighten him out, pulling him through and shutting the door with a click. Regina swiftly leaned over, locking the door, and before Emma could say anything she found herself engulfed in warm, strong arms. Emma's head swam as Miss Mills held her tightly against her, and she could feel terror resonating within the older woman. Without thinking, Emma wrapped her arms softly around Regina, her hands splaying and rubbing circles across her back, unknowingly taking the older woman's breath away.

"Miss Swan... thank you.. so much, " Regina barely managed to get the words out, and without thinking, Emma pulled her even tighter against her.

"It's okay, Miss Mills. I've got you." Regina nodded against Emma's head, sighing softly. "White knight, huh?" Emma couldn't help but giggle at her own words, but a blush crept across her face as Regina nodded in agreement, and Emma's eyes traveled up Regina's face, seeking solace in her dark chocolate, slightly watery orbs.

"Yes, Miss Swan, you are my white knight."


	9. I'd Never Let You Down

**A/N: Hello everyone! I realize I'm not very consistent with my posting, lolfail. I kind of just post chapters as I can, and I hope everyone is okay with that! Sorry this is so late, though, as my wife and I have both been extraordinarily ill D: Thank you again for your kind words and favorites/follows! Love to you all, you make me keep chugging through! I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters, but I do own this little story, and hope you like this chapter!**

**XX**

Several moments passed before the bell rang through the air once more, almost giving Regina and Emma a heart attack as they shot apart. Neither knew how long they had been standing there, simply holding one another, but they both stood awkwardly apart, realizing just how right it had felt. Regina quickly unlocked the door and moved to her desk, Emma to hers, and both women made the appearance of looking busy. Students filed in and even Miss Mills seemed to preoccupied to argue against the buzzing sound of voices happy to be finished with high school. She simply allowed the class to talk, albeit quietly, and as other students gave each other hugs and congratulatory high fives Emma could not help but to let her eyes wander to her teacher. Their eyes met, locking hard, and Emma felt as if the air were sucked completely from her lungs. She blinked once, twice, before looking away, praying that the bell would ring soon, ironic considering how angry she had been when it had caused to have to part from the brunette's arms.

_What the hell is going on with me? I mean, I know Miss Mills is hot, and smart, and just all around perfect, but I sound like a love struck preteen. _

Emma mentally chastised herself as an embarrassed blush swept across her face and she tentatively looked at Regina once more. The brunette simply gave her a soft smile, her eyes slightly darker then usual with a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

_Oh shit, _Emma thought to herself, _how terrible would it be if she could read my mind right now?_

Almost as if on cue, Regina let out a quiet, almost imperceptible snort, and Emma's blush only grew. Steadying herself against her desk, Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket, shooting Ruby a quick text.

Em: _Hey, Rubes. Coming by after school, make time?_

Almost immediately, Ruby's response, a quick "of course", made Emma's phone vibrate, and she smiled to herself, thankful to have such amazing friends in her life. Fifteen minutes until the bell, Regina Mills did something that had everyone's mouths dropping to the floor. Standing up and clearing her throat, her regality demanded attention, and the class suddenly became so entranced in her words that nothing else could be heard.

"Class, I would like to take this opportunity to inform you all that it has been a pleasure to teach you this semester. Some, more then others," a quiet giggle spread across the room, and Emma swore her teacher had winked at her, "but a pleasure, nonetheless. I am proud that each and every one of you has made in through high school, through this class, and I hope the best for all of you in your future. Now, the bell rings in ten minutes. Let's leave early, shall we?"

Laughter and clapping boomed through the room, followed quickly by the scraping of many chairs and the pounding of feet as her seniors left the room. Emma was the last to go, moving up to Regina's desk.

"Miss Swan, about this summer, I expect you at my house bright and early tomorrow morning."

Emma nodded fervently. Regina's words had not been unkind, but she seemed quite a bit more detached then she had been a mere hour and a half prior, and Emma would be lying if she said she were not confused.

"Yes, ma'am. I will see you tomorrow, then."

Regina looked quickly up at Emma before looking away and nodding once. Emma cleared her throat, grinning, and held out a hand for Miss Mills.

"Shall we go, then?"

Regina could not stop the smile that spread across her face, lighting up the room and dazzling Emma, who had never seen the woman smile so beautifully. She seemed so happy in that moment, and Emma vowed to herself to ensure that no matter what she always brought out that smile in the brunette. After turning off her lights and locking the door, the two women made their way out of the stifling school, out into the fresh summer air, inhaling deeply. Emma, true to form, walked Regina to her car, and almost without thinking, Regina offered her a ride. Somewhat taken aback, Emma smiled gratefully, but declined, informing her teacher that she'd be walking over to Granny's, and it was such a beautiful day that she'd rather walk, but she appreciated it all the same. Regina nodded, an almost miserable expression on her face, and Emma didn't think when she put her hand atop her teacher's, rubbing circles on the back of Regina's hand with her thumb.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, alright? Eight a.m. Sound like a plan?"

Regina smiled, again, before nodding.

"Yes, Miss Swan, but do not be late."

Emma nodded and grinned sheepishly before racing off to Granny's, catching up with Belle just as she walked through the room and headed over to their favorite booth. Ruby grinned at both of them, her long dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and her trademark bright red lipstick adorning her face. Hollering at Granny that she would be taking fifteen, she narrowly dodged the elderly woman, who snapped a dish towel towards her before rushing over to sit by her girlfriend and pressing a fast kiss to her forehead.

"How are my two favorite graduates," Ruby asked, pride dripping from her voice. Both Belle and Emma blushed, Emma rolling her eyes and Belle stifling a giggle. Ruby grinned wolfishly, enjoying the spectacle of her still-young friends.

"You know how it was, Rubes, just excited to be done. I'd be excited for summer, too, but it appears my entire summer will be taken up as restitution for my crimes against Miss Mills." Emma sighed, putting her head down. She wasn't exactly unhappy that she'd be spending so much time with the teacher; on the contrary, that excited her, which, in turn, terrified her. She just wished she'd be able to spend one more summer before college hanging out with her friends at the diner, going swimming, maybe even visiting the city. She would accept her punishment, however, for she knew it was only fair; after all, Regina Mills could have easily had her suspended, or worse, and she would have had to spend yet another year in high school, perhaps even losing the scholarship she had worked so hard to earn. A poke from Ruby sent her yelping, and Belle broke out into a fit of laughter before Emma glared her way.

"Earth to Emma! I said, I'm throwing a party for you two, is next Friday night good?"

Emma's face lit up like a kid at Christmas. Ruby's parties were famous, and she would easily have enough fun in one night to make up for the summer she had already wasted. Emma nodded before Granny started shrieking at Ruby to get back to work, and the brunette grinned, 'see ya later' ushered in quick success before she ran to the backroom of her grandmother's diner to hand out orders to undoubtedly parched customers.

XX

That Tuesday night was like any other, but also held the promise of a new day. Emma realized quickly that she had to explain to her parents about being Miss Mills' 'assistant', so she spent the entire walk home deciding on a lie. Her mind raced, formulating thought after thought about what to say. She could be honest and tell her parents that she had defaced her teacher's property; however, the look of disappointment on their faces would surely affect her negatively. It had been a long while since she had done something to disappoint them, and the look of pride that they tended to wear around her made her realize that she would do everything in her power to ensure never disappointing them again. She hadn't been in a fight in years, and although her other foster parents never much cared, for it was their abuse that caused her to lash out at others, she somehow knew that Mary Margaret and David Nolan were the parents she was always meant to have. At first, accepting such a difficult truth proved to be a daily struggle, but now the ease with which she allowed them to kiss her forehead or comfort her when she was down was startling. Thus, she decided to lie, and although she felt guilty, she argued with herself that a little white lie would be for the best, as it would ensure no harm would come to the sheriff and the elementary teacher waiting for her at home. However, as soon as she walked in the door, the shout of "SURPRISE" made her feel somewhat guiltier. Mary Margaret had cooked her favorite meal, juicy cheeseburgers, thick cut seasoned french fries, and ice cold sweet tea for dinner, and a large, extraordinarily frosted confection of a cake sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by a few small envelopes. A red and white banner hung above the table, proclaiming "We're So Proud of You, Emma!", and the look on her parents faces made her want to cry. Mary Margaret was first to move, racing across the room and pulling Emma into a tight hug, tears falling freely as she fussed with Emma's hair; David, however, was a little more solemn, and as he understood Emma's mistrust of male figures in her life, stemming from her previous experiences, he cautiously moved to stand beside her, his arms open slightly, his lips parted in question. Emma sighed softly and moved to stand in his arms, wrapping lightly around him and smiling when he gently did the same. She was never the touchy type, and her foster parents knew this, but they did everything in their power to make her feel loved and comfortable, proving that they understood her thoughts by allowing her to make her own decisions. Mary Margaret pulled Emma towards the table and the trio sat down to a nice, quiet dinner, and for a moment Emma forgot all about her promise to Miss Mills.


	10. See the Sun

**A/N: Here is another chapter, my friends! I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your questions/comments/concerns, etc. I will try to take into account all suggestions made to me! I unfortunately do not own Once Upon a Time or any characters/likenesses in this story, but the story itself is mine! I hope you enjoy, love to you all~ 3**

**XX**

Emma groaned, wiping a spot of icing from her mouth. Her foster parents liked to joke that she was a bottomless pit, and she really was; she had learned as a child that the best way to get by was to eat as much as she could, while she could, so that during the numerous times that her foster parents proved unable to feed her she could survive. Her current foster parents, the Nolans, understood this to a point, however, and as such ensured that there was always something for her to eat, something that they knew she would like. As such, Mary Margaret had taken out all the stops for this evening's dinner, and after Emma's second cheeseburger and second serving of fries, Emma began eying the cake in the middle of the table. Mary Margaret immediately stood up to grab a serving spatula, and Emma dug into the chocolate marbled cake with white and green frosting with fervor. Her parents just watched her fondly, and she grew a bit self conscious, attempting to slow her consumption of the sugary confection and instead motioning to the envelopes on the table with interest.

"What are the cards for," Emma tried to be polite, despite the fact that she was talking with her mouth full. Mary Margaret immediately winced but continued on, regardless.

"These are from us, to you, Emma, to show you how proud of you we are." Mary Margaret positively beamed, and David was no less giddy as Emma's cheeks tinted a light pink, and she reached over to grab the small pile of cards. The first one had evidently been picked out by Mary Margaret, as it was a violent shade of pink and blue, and Emma grinned happily despite the colorful assault on her eyes. "_To our daughter,_" the card read, _"words cannot describe just how proud we are of you. Proud that you have come so far, proud that you are your own individual, but on this day, we are most proud to call you our own. We love you so much, and want you to know it every day of your life."_ Emma smiled down at the card, and although she was never one to show much emotion, she didn't even wince when the tears flowed freely down her face. There was a post it note on the card, that simply said 'hall closet', and Emma stood up, confused, making her way to the offending door. She pulled it open and gasped when it revealed a red pleather jacket. Emma ripped it off the hanger, almost jumping from joy as she pulled it on. Mary Margaret smiled wider, excited that she had picked a clothing item that her daughter seemed to love already, and when Emma ran over to give her a tight hug, she swallowed the lump in her throat at her teenager turned almost full fledged woman. David, for his part, laughed quietly, and a deep voice startled his wife and foster daughter from their happy moment. 

"What about my present?" Emma nodded, making her way to the table and opening up a card, black and white, that showed a picture of a younger Emma and David fishing. Emma's eyes welled up once more, and she opened the card, proclaiming "_You will always be my little girl."_ The blonde smiled up at David and looked down at the sticky note, which simply said "outside." Emma immediately felt her eyes widen as she all but jumped the couch to make it to the front door, and almost ripping it off the hinges to get to her prize revealed a slightly beat up, bright yellow VW bug.

"HOLYSHI-"  
"Emma!" Mary Margaret quickly cut her off, a stern edge to her voice despite her smile.  
"-TAKEMUSHROOMS!" Emma finished lamely, shooting her parents a sheepish grin before almost tackling them both.

"Thank you so much, Mom, Dad. I love them both!"

Her parents' hearts swelled at the use of the term of endearment which they rarely heard, and Emma followed them back into the house. Mary Margaret gave her a quick once over before deciding to tell her of the next day's plans. Emma's heart sank immediately, and she looked sadly down at the floor.

"Emma, honey, what's wrong?" Evidently her mother had noticed her change of mood, and Emma looked into worried eyes. Emma's heart sank even further, and a lump in her throat formed at having to lie to such wonderful people. _For the best, Swan, _she told herself over and over again, before swallowing the lump down to explain how she'd lost her summer.

"Well, you see, I decided that I wanted to be a high school English teacher out of college, and I asked Miss Mills, and she offered to spend this summer teaching me the ropes, so to speak. She has set aside time specifically for me, and I can't really tell her no, now.."

Mary Margaret sighed, setting a soft hand on her shoulder. "That's fine, Emma, but I do wish you had told us sooner. I'll have to reschedule plans, but that's okay, we have all summer. Are you going to be at her house every day?" At this, Emma nodded slightly, afraid her parents would be upset with her. "Well, that's fine, we'll hang out on the weekends, okay?" Emma nodded meekly up at her mother, suddenly exhausted. It had never bothered her so much to lie before, but this time was simply different, and Emma couldn't quite understand why. However, the lie meant she'd be able to spend the summer with the beautiful brunette, so really, who was she hurting here? This logic helped the blonde to clear her mind, and she allowed a smile smile to play across her lips.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really tired, okay? Thank you, for everything, but I think I'm gonna head to bed." After a quick hug and peck on the cheek from both her parents, Emma made her way up the stairs with the set of keys her father had given her, smiling as she set them on the night stand beside her bed before stripping down to short shorts and a tank top. She laid in her bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling, before turning to look at her alarm clock once more. The bright red numbers flashed eleven pm, and her last thoughts before falling into a fitful sleep were of dark chocolate eyes and the heavy scent of apples.

XX

_Emma leisurely sauntered through the halls, a girl on a mission. With each passing step, her body drew closer to it's final destination. Her steps echoed throughout the empty corridors, mirrored only by the buzzing in her own head. She shifted each leg with purpose, moving forward with a grace never fully possessed by a seventeen year old. She lifted her wrist, drawing back as if to knock, although she noticed a lack of necessity in doing so. Shifting her weight and carrying on once more, Emma waltzed into her room, her eyes shooting to the teacher's face. Brunette hair fanned out perfectly, and almost of it's own accord her body continued moving forward. She perched atop the desk, perfect white teeth set in an alluring smile. Emma moved ever forward, mesmerized, as the brunette beauty's legs slowly uncrossed, her eyes beckoning Emma closer. Finally, painfully, Emma arrived at the place she most wanted to be in that moment, her arms on either side of the brunette, who watched her with hooded eyes, bated breath, lips parted in want. Emma was so close, she could taste the older woman's coffee, and she placed her arms on either side of the brunette, leaning up to finally capture those soft lips with her own- _

__BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Emma's alarm screamed through the air, and she angrily muttered quiet curses to herself, unhappy with the recent turn of events.

_I almost kissed her, _Emma realized, as she placed her right hand over her heart, finding it beating at a strangely frantic pace. _Never mind, why would I have those kinds of dreams about her? She's my teacher, for fuck's sake. _

Emma groaned, wincing at the sunlight streaming through her windows. She hadn't slept very well, especially after the dream she'd been having when she was unceremoniously ripped from her pathetic attempt at slumber. The violent red of the alarm clock informed her that it was seven am, and Emma moved to get out of bed, eager to shower before heading to her teacher's house. She blushed slightly at the wetness pooling in her boxers, but paid no attention as she lathered and rinsed. Emma presumed she wouldn't have to adhere to any sort of dress code, and as such pulled on her shortest pair of denim cutoffs and a white tank top. Emma pulled her still-wet hair into a ponytail atop her head and slipped on a pair of socks, followed by her trademark Converse. She had only been living in Maine a few years, however she recognized the glaring sun as an insistence of the sweltering heat the day no doubt had to offer. After hugging her parents goodbye, Emma made her way to the bright yellow bug outside which she already loved. Checking her phone, she noticed it was only seven thirty, so she decided to get acquainted with her vehicle by driving to Granny's. Emma turned the key in the ignition for the first time, thankful that her parents had allowed her to get her license when she turned seventeen, and made her way through the quiet streets of Storybrooke, Maine. The day already turned out to be warmer than usual, and Emma was thankful she had not decided to dress conservatively, albeit the jeans and flannel piled up in the passenger's seat seemed to be a good idea in case she offended Miss Mills with her casual clothing. Emma was uncertain why it seemed so important to her to be on a good note with her teacher, but she simply shrugged off the thoughts, pulling into a parking spot outside Granny's diner. She smiled fondly at her bug, patting her lovingly in thanks for driving so well, before making her way inside, ambushed instantly by Ruby.

"Oh my God, Em, is that yours?!" Emma couldn't help but giggle at her friend's excitement, nodding almost shyly to the older girl, who immediately pushed past her outside, ignoring Granny's shouting in the background.

"Taking five, Granny!" Ruby called back to her, Emma following her to the vehicle. It had dents and dings, but so did Emma, and she couldn't help but to love the older vehicle, which was totally her style. Ruby gushed to her friend about how lucky she was to have parents to buy her a vehicle, and Emma took it in stride, knowing that all Ruby had was Granny and the diner, and that she'd had to save up her own checks to purchase a vehicle. Ruby wasn't jealous, Emma noted, but that didn't stop her almost apologetic smile as Ruby pulled her into a hug before latching onto her hand and pulling her back through the diner's door. Emma slid a bill across the diner's counter before ordering her usual, a bear claw and a cinnamon hot cocoa. Nervously, she amended her order, adding a large black coffee and a slice of apple pie. Ruby said nothing, allowing the not so subtle raise of her eyebrow to do the talking for her, as she realized that Emma needed to come to the conclusion about her feelings for Regina Mills on her own, and she simply nodded, placing both breakfast items in a takeout bag and watching her friend leave the diner with an ecstatic smile on her face.

_I can't wait until she realizes, _Ruby thought to herself, scowling when Granny snapped a wet dish towel at her.

**A/N: SORRYNOTSORRY.**


	11. Everything Changes

**A/N: After Emma's little dream scene, I felt really bad, so here's another update! Sorry it isn't too timely, it's been one of those weeks, ya know? However- you may now put up the pitchforks and torches! I love the responses you guys have given me to this, and each new one puts a smile on my face, so thank you so much! Also, rating went up, not telling why! (; I do not own Once Upon a Time or any character likenesses, but the story itself is mine! Love to you all, please enjoy!**

**XX**

Emma arrived at Regina Mills' house with ten minutes to spare. The blonde's nerves were in overdrive; she still hadn't quite recovered from the dream she had had about her teacher, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to calm the blush that would inevitably spread across her face when she saw her. Inhaling a deep breath, Emma grabbed the take-out bag and drinks and made her way slowly up the porch steps of 108 Mifflin Street. The house was enormous, larger by far than any house Emma had ever lived in, and Emma had yet to see the interior. Placing the drinks and take-out bag on the railing, Emma exhaled slowly before knocking three short times. Seconds later, Regina Mills opened the door to her charge, Emma's eyes widening almost comically. Regina Mills was, of course, dressed in business attire, but there was something strangely familiar about the particular outfit she had chosen; Emma stifled a gasp, turning away and parading it as a cough, when she realized that the very same outfit the woman in front of her wore was the one she had adorned in Emma's dream. Although she attempted to play the gasp off, Regina clearly caught on to the blush that burned it's way across Emma's face, and she raised an amused eyebrow towards the girl. Clearing her throat, Regina gestured behind her, and a soft "Are you coming, Miss Swan?" snapped Emma out of her reverie. Retrieving breakfast, Emma made her way through the front door, shivering as it closed behind her, all but trapping her with the perfect woman in front of her. Regina gestured to Emma's hands, and the blonde cleared her throat.

"Oh, um, I brought breakfast, Miss Mills. I hope that's okay with you." Emma's statement trailed off and upward, indicating a question, and Regina simply nodded, allowing a small, practiced smile to grace her lips.

"Yes, of course, thank you Miss Swan. Shall we eat, then?" On cue, Emma's stomach grumbled loudly, and she hung her head in shame and embarrassment, missing the amusement in Regina's eyes as she led the blonde through the front room into the dining room. Regina took her usual seat at the head of the table, and Emma unconsciously sat on her right side, sliding the coffee towards her teacher with a bright smile. Emma slid the slice of apple pie towards her teacher shortly thereafter, attacking her bear claw like it was the first thing she had ever eaten. Regina did her best to hide the wince at Emma's mannerisms, having grown up in the more proper lifestyle, but when the blonde's lack of grace appeared in the form of dumping out an assortment of creamers and sugar packets onto the table before her, she pinched the bridge of her nose between forefinger and thumb. Emma shot her an apologetic look, breaking the silence as Regina slowly bit into the apple pie she would never admit to liking so much.

"Sorry, Miss Mills, I wasn't sure how you take your coffee, so I brought a little of everything."

"It's quite alright, dear, I appreciate the effort, truly." Regina didn't dare let Emma know that people rarely, if ever, did anything for her, especially not something so insignificant as bringing her breakfast, and although the blonde was making a huge mess, Regina was truly taken aback by her thoughtfulness.

Emma nodded towards her once more, before continuing on. "I'm glad you like the apple pie, I wasn't sure what to get you, I just knew you liked apples..." Emma allowed her words to trail off, a barely there look of horror crossing her face. She hadn't mean to let it slip that she knew her brunette teacher liked apples, but there she was, spouting verbal diarrhea once more. Groaning, Emma allowed her head to slam lightly onto the table, before chancing a quick glance at her teacher. Regina just stared back at her, fork halfway through her mouth, an unreadable expression on her face. The women sat in silence, consuming the remainder of breakfast, both minds off in space, before Regina cleared her throat, standing up to clear away the debris. Emma's body reacted almost against her will, and she immediately jumped up to help clear up the mess. Ten minutes later saw both women walking the halls as Emma allowed her eyes to wander over every perfectly neat detail of Regina Mills' home.

"This place is beautiful, Miss Mills."

"Thank you, dear, it's alright."

"Alright? Seriously, Miss Mills, your living room is bigger than any place I have ever lived in, ever."

"Yes, well, size is not always the most important thing, dear."

Emma noticed a hint of sadness in her teacher's voice, and immediately changed topics in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Right, well, what are we doing, Miss Mills?"

A mischievous glimmer swam in Regina's eyes as she pulled the door open to her study, and Emma's eyes widened at the stacks of papers that lay before her. With a sigh, she slowly made her way to the desk, retrieving an answer key and pen and setting down to a long summer of grading papers.

**XX**

The first few days of Emma's defined 'punishment' went by without a hitch. Regina and Emma developed a working schedule very easily, with Emma arriving every morning ten minutes until eight, more often than not toting breakfast and coffee. The two women rarely spoke, but when they did the conversations were comfortable. Emma spent her first weekend with Mary Margaret, who doted consistently on her blonde foster daughter, and by the time that Monday rolled around Emma was exhausted. However, true to her word, she arrived by eight o'clock, coffee, hot cocoa, and snacks in hand and mentally prepared for another day of grading papers. Regina, however, seemed to have a different plan, for the two women spent the day developing lesson plans for the teacher's next semester. Emma was constantly surprised at how well they worked together, and even more surprised when she found herself scooting subconsciously closer to the brunette. Regina's eyes always widened for a brief moment during this time, but neither of them questioned it; for both women had a fear that giving their comfort a name would completely ruin it, as neither woman had had much stability in their lives. This is where Emma found herself, two days later, when Regina informed her she would be attending a four day teacher's conference in a week's time. Emma couldn't quite place it, but she felt undeniably uneasy about the prospect of not seeing the perfect brunette for such a long period of time. Sure, they'd spent weekends apart, yes; but Emma, whether she realized it or not, spent a great deal of her 'time off' on those weekends thinking about her teacher, holding her breath and counting the hours down until she'd be allowed to waltz through her door yet again, succumbing to that warm and adoring smile that Regina always seemed to keep under lock and key, allowing it's escape for Emma and Emma alone. Emma shook off her thoughts when she heard her teacher clearing her throat.

"Miss Swan, is something the matter?"

"No, Miss Mills, I just.." Emma's words trailed off, for how could she explain to her teacher that she'd miss her entirely too damn much? That she had grown so accustomed to seeing her every week day, that the break in tradition might be too much for her? How could she inform her former teacher that she had developed feelings for her, quite strong ones at that?

Emma's eyes flew to Regina as she pressed a smooth palm against her forehead, a concerned look growing in her eyes.

"You're kind of warm, dear, are you quite sure you're alright?"

Emma attempted to give a small nod, but she suddenly felt very dizzy, and very, very ill. Her mouth opened of it's own volition; thankfully, her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth and she gave a restrained choking noise before coughing harshly.

_Feelings.. I have feelings for.. Regina Mills?!_

Emma's inner turmoil was cut off when the brunette, still sporting that unfairly adorable half-smile of concern on her face, raised a perfect eyebrow, clearing her throat and leaning in. Emma was absolutely certain her heart would burst out of her chest, as Regina slowly moved closer to her.

"Miss Swan...?" Regina's whisper held something deep, but Emma was unsure of what. True, it was laced with concern, but there seemed to be something else. Fear? Trepidation? Emma couldn't quite tell, and before she had a chance, a sharp echo rang through the halls, and both women jumped apart as if struck by lightning. Emma blushed deeply, looking away and running her hands through her hair roughly before putting her face in them.

_Was she...was she about to kiss me?_

Emma could feel the heat bubbling in her gut as a shiver of desire ran through her, but before she could continue her quiet consideration of what exactly had just changed between the two, a loud commotion at the door got her attention. Was Regina yelling at someone? Emma shifted immediately into serious mode, sneaking quietly out the hallway and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. Thankfully, her father was the sheriff, so if anything were truly wrong she'd be able to text him immediately, as he was always very good at responding immediately. Years in the foster system had prepared her for any and everything, and she quietly slid her head, just barely, out of the hallway and peered over the rail on Regina's stairs. Thankfully, she didn't have to strain to hear anything, as the two were fairly loud, and Emma's heart beat wildly with fear as she heard the dreaded man's voice.

"Sidney Glass, what exactly are you doing in my house?"

Emma immediately found her foster father's name, sending him a quiet text: 911 DAD, MR. GLASS.

Emma thanked the gods that her father knew where she'd been all summer, for an immediate response of 'on my way' found it's way onto her screen, allowing her a glimmer of hope. She quickly turned her phone off, sliding it into her pocket and crouching down, fearfully hoping that Sheriff David would arrive quickly.


	12. The Fear

**A/N: Trigger warning, loves: mention of rape and abuse, and should you choose not to read them you will not miss entirely too much of the plot, only bonding moments. I will section them off. Here's another chapter, dears, I do hope you enjoy it. As always, I do not own Once Upon a Time or any character likenesses, however the story itself is mine. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! **

XX

Regina fought hard against casting her eyes up to the hallway, where she knew Emma sat, helpless, waiting for her return. She wasn't sure exactly what had transpired between them, but she hoped it would claim the girl's attention long enough for her to deal with the moron in front of her. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, shooting a deathly glare at Glass.

"What exactly do you want, Mister Glass?"

The man's eyes revealed someone not quite all there, and Regina tried her absolute best to hide the fear that lay dormant beneath her stoic gaze. She would never allow this man the satisfaction of having terrified her so deeply, so instead, she kept up her unusually cold demeanor.

"You know what I want, Regina, and this time, now that you're whore isn't here to 'protect you'," at these words, Regina's gaze hardened and Sidney sneered. "Now that you're alone, Regina, I will have you."

Regina gasped as Sidney shifted and she noticed the large knife the man held. Her mouth suddenly dry, she gave a sharp nod before moving to the front door to close it. She could feel the hairs stand at the back of her neck, so she knew that Emma would be watching; all she could hope for was the blonde's safety, and shutting the door allowed her to face the stairway where she knew the blonde would be watching. She shot a quick look up the stairway and quickly caught Emma's eyes, with a very determined and calculating look in them, as the blonde gave her a quick hand motion signaling that the two should make their way up the stairs. Regina could feel terror grip her as she gave back an imperceptible nod before making a move towards the stairs. Sidney seemed gleeful, unaware that he hadn't cornered Regina in the manner he wanted, and paid no mind to the fact that the brunette left the door unlocked. Regina gulped before making her way up the stairs, taking her time and hoping that Emma, who she had become quite fond of, would be alright. She was barely aware of the knife that the man now held to her back as she made her way slowly towards her bedroom. Sidney let out a gleeful cackle as they arrived in the room that he had thought about for so long.

"Take off your clothes."

"You know better, Mister Glass, then to think I would make this easy on you."

Staring at the man, Regina realized she should have seen this coming. Ever since her mother had fostered this infatuation with her in his mind, she had been in danger. However, hindsight is twenty twenty, and there wasn't much Regina could do except await her fate and pray that Emma would stay out of harm's way once it was all over with. Regina needn't have bothered with prayers, however, as Emma appeared to have her own idea on handling the situation.

XX TW:

Emma had seen it far too often, and she knew that her former teacher was doing her best to be strong. However, the telltale signs of defeat hung about the air, and it became increasingly more difficult for Emma to stomach them. She couldn't handle the smell of whiskey on the man's breath. She could not tolerate his grunts as he slapped Regina across the face for what he referred to as 'her insolence'. She couldn't accept his maniacal laughter as she crept closer to the bedroom, She simply could not endure the sight of Sidney Glass, looming over the queen that Emma had almost reluctantly began to care for. But above all, Emma _would _not endure the look in Regina's eyes, the once vibrant, deep pools of liquid chocolate that had become so cold and lifeless, as Regina stared into the face of her attacker, unblinking. Emma realized with a jolt that that is what she must have looked like during so many of her previous foster fathers' drunken tirades. Comatose, insensate, completely beyond the bounds of caring. Emma had been angry before, true, but seeing that look upon the usually so lively Regina Mills caused something within her to snap. Emma spared a quick glance to a bleeding cut on Regina's face before rushing into the room, silently and with as much haste as she could muster.

/TW

XX

Regina barely registered the blonde snaking her way into the room before a loud crack echoed through the air; Emma followed up her seemingly ingenious move of slamming the Oxford Dictionary into Sidney's face with a quick knee to the groin. Sidney, although inebriated past the point of caring, still proved too quick for her, though, and a quick jab to her stomach sent Emma to the floor. Regina soared from the bed, crying out Emma's name, but the blonde's vision began to fade as Sidney sent a boot into her face. A warm liquid trailed down her face as her eyes closed, and she felt warm arms spread around her, holding her close, before blacking out completely.

XX  
_Three days later..._

Emma awoke with a start, causing a strangled cry to escape the lips of the woman seated next to her. The blonde teenager hurt everywhere; her eyes were on fire, her tongue dry and the consistency of sandpaper, and her body felt as if she had been repeatedly run over by a semi. However, the look of pure gratitude- along with what was unmistakably _something_ else- in Regina's eyes as the brunette handed Emma a cup of ice water allowed the pain to diminish substantially.

"What," Emma attempted to speak, but it all simply hurt so much, and she thought better of it. Regina, fortunately, recognized this, and held up a quick but kind hand to stop Emma's questions.

"Just a moment, Miss Swan, I do recall having assured your parents that I would inform them when you awoke." Emma made a move to nod, but a groan tore from her throat in earnest; it would appear that she had taken quite a bit more injury then she realized, and her body punished her relentlessly for each new infraction upon it's healing process. Regina slid her cellphone from her pocket, and a quick call to Mary Margaret and David had both foster parents scrambling to leave their respective jobs. Regina, however, assured them once more that she would stay with 'Miss Swan' until they were able to visit her, and they seemed inclined to agree, however reluctantly. David was unsure of whatever relationship the teacher had with his daughter, but it seemed an amicable one, and he trusted Regina to take care of her no matter the cost. Throughout this time, Emma allowed herself to admire the brunette in the uncomfortable hospital chair beside her with curious eyes, noticing for the first time how puffy Regina's face seemed to be.

_Had she been crying?_

Emma gingerly reached out to Regina, sliding her hand into the brunette's and attempting a weak squeeze. She had meant it to be reassuring, but the wince that she tried, in vain, to hide gave her away, and before she knew it Regina had stood up, disentangling their hands and moving away from the girl. Emma did her best not to allow it to hurt her, but a sad sigh escaped her lips regardless. Regina merely moved throughout the room, closing the curtains that allowed patients a sense of privacy, before moving back towards the blonde and leaning over her, their foreheads touching. Emma's heart thumped wildly in her chest, and an amused half smirk from Regina proved that she, too, heard the heart monitor chirping erratically. Regina placed a feather light kiss on Emma's forehead before moving back to her seat and clearing her throat. Emma took a moment to clear her mind before sipping her glass of water once more as Regina opened her mouth to explain what the blonde had missed.


	13. Awaiting

**A/N: Thank you for your continued love of this little tale, readers! I greatly appreciate your feedback, each new fav/review/follow puts a smile on my face! This chapter is focused in flashbacks, so as to add a bit more back story. Poor Emma, she's totally in love with Regina and doesn't even realize it! (; I do not own Once Upon a Time or any character likenesses, but I do own this story, and I hope you enjoy!**

**XX**

_Three days earlier..._

"Emma!" Regina felt her heart being torn from her chest as she watched Sidney kick the blonde repeatedly, all the while muttering curse after curse. Regina acted without thinking; the world seemed a blur, all she knew was an inherent desire to protect Emma, as the blonde had done for her so many times in the past. She lurched from the bed, hurling herself onto of Emma to stifle the blows that were aiding in Emma's rapidly declining state of consciousness. Regina felt a weak arm snake around her, and a gentle clutch accompanied a few whispered words.

Emma spit blood from her mouth before grimacing up at Regina. She repeated a quiet mantra, more to Regina then to herself, "It'll be okay, I've got you."

The words rang truer than anything Regina had heard before, and a sudden explosion of courage burst forth from he; as Emma's eyes closed and she grew weaker in Regina's arms, the woman whispered her own words back, expressing a sentiment she rarely encouraged. "I've got you too, love." One last kick from Sidney caused Regina's world to commence fading to black, but she could distinguish several new voices ringing in the halls as the thunder of footsteps charging the staircase overtook her. David was the last thing she saw, and with a weary, exhausted grimace, Regina finally gave in to the darkness.

XX

Regina awoke several hours later, disoriented, in more than a little bit of pain, and frantically searching for signs of Emma or her attacker. David noticed with a confused expression that the first thing Regina asked for was his daughter, but he either chose to ignore it or remained oblivious to the teacher's concern. With a sigh, he placed took out his clipboard, ready to write a report on the incident.

"Regina," David began, as gentle as he possibly could be, "I need to know exactly what happened today."

Regina nodded stiffly before donning the all too familiar, cold tone that she always took on whenever speaking of unpleasantries.

"Very well, Sheriff. Miss Swan and I were discussing lesson plans, as she has an interest in the field, as I'm sure you know, and I was giving her a few pointers. The door bell quickly caught our attention, and I asked her to remain in the study while I answered it. Mister Glass pushed his way through the door, quite obviously inebriated, before threatening my life. He apparently prepared ahead of time, as I'm sure you're aware by how large and sharp the knife he wielded was. I made my way upstairs, with his _help, _of course, and he threw me onto the bed." Regina's throat caught, but she refused to be made to look weak, and she knew she would receive no answer on Emma's whereabouts without a full report. This thought alone allowed her to continue. " He appeared...intent on...forcing himself upon me..."

Regina could not stop the small shudder that made it's way across her body at being reminded of the events of a few hours before, and she had to swallow multiple times to stop the urge to vomit. David merely nodded, a pained expression on his face as he apologetically insisted she continue.

"Emma apparently heard Mister Glass shouting at me, and took it upon herself to attack him while his back was turned. He.. he threw her down, kicked her a couple of times..." David made a note to look away out of respect as he nudged a box of tissues with his elbow. Regina regarded them thankfully, dabbing the tears that she had been unable to stifle before attempting to progress through her version of the events that had transpired. Regina had been fine throughout this entire process; why was it only now, upon mentioning Emma, and fully admitting to the pain that the blonde had suffered, that her body chose to betray her?

_No matter, _Regina thought to herself. _I just need to get this over with and resume my life._

Regina let out a small sigh. "I almost immediately departed the bed he forced me into, covering Miss Swan in an attempt to assure her safety from that maniacal buffoon. I believe he kicked me, as well, but after that, Sheriff, I'm afraid my memory goes blank."

Regina allowed a small, apologetic shrug, before regarding David with narrowed eyes. "What happened after I passed out, Sheriff?"

At this David's expression clouded further, a brooding look settling on the features of a man who normally seemed so cheerful. Regina decided that she did not like what the implications, and she cocked an eyebrow, encouraging the man to tell her the rest of the story.

"Well, Regina... Sidney was very drunk, as I'm sure you were aware." Regina merely nodded, her eyes narrowing further. "When we arrived-thankfully, Emma had the foresight to text me immediately upon his arrival- when we arrived, he stood over you two holding a hunting knife. As soon as he saw me, he made as if to attack Emma, and,well.."

David's voice trailed off further, and Regina thought she heard the words property damage.

"Wait. Property damage? What _exactly _happened, David?"

"Er, well, you see, like I said, he was standing over you with a hunting knife, and he moved towards Emma, and I had no choice but to shoot him, and, well, he fell through the window, I guess?"

The rest of David's words shifted into more of a question then statement, but Regina couldn't find herself to care. She was finally rid of the terror that Sidney Glass- and, by association, her mother- had caused her, and she hadn't felt this free in quite a long time.

"Did he-," a curt nod from David quickly silenced her, and she allowed a soft sigh. It was over, the whole ordeal, and now she could finally, _finally _be happy. Regina moved from the hospital bed, almost alarming David.

"Wait, Miss Mills, the doctor said you are supposed to stay here until you've been cleared."

Regina merely offered a cold glance to the Sheriff before responding in kind. "Well, David, as I'm sure you're aware, I appear to have all of my faculties about me, so if you'd be so kind as to find this doctor, I believe he will find no foul in clearing me immediately."

David merely gaped at the woman before shrugging and exiting the room, almost missing the whispered _'thank you'_ that Regina stubbornly uttered.

XX

Twenty minutes later saw Regina Mills, medically cleared, making her way forcefully through the halls, a very harassed Doctor Whale, as well as several nurses sporting the same sense of harassment, trailing behind her. She hastily made her way towards the intensive care unit where she knew Emma was being kept; she had been able to threaten at least that much information out of one of the newer, younger nurses, and she stopped just short of the entrance to the room, noticing for the first time a very worn-out looking Mary Margaret on the other side. The pixie-haired brunette, usually so irritatingly full of life, now looked completely heart-broken. Regina's breath hitched as she stared down at the blonde who had likely saved her life a few hours prior, her once shining hair lying limp about her head, bruises and cuts marring her perfect frame. Regina rounded on Doctor Whale, and the man cowered before her infamous wrath, for even as a high school English teacher Regina Mills was well regarded, and more often feared then not, in Storybrooke, Maine. Summoning her voice was quite difficult, but somehow the woman managed.

"Fix her." It was not a demand, nor was it a question; Doctor Whale could hardly believe it, but the two words that Regina Mills now spoke quietly into the tension filled air seemed more like a plea. He immediately backtracked, letting go of the fear for her he had only just held, his features softening noticeably. He shooed away the remaining nurses before quietly moving beside her and motioning towards the blonde, whose frail body sported numerous tubes and wires.

"We're trying."

Regina did not answer him; how could she? There were no words, and he seemed to notice this, because after a few more moments, he left the teacher there, staring through the window at the blonde before her. Regina waited for quite a while, almost in a trance, before a soft hand clasped around her arm. She gasped quite audibly, for she hadn't realized that Mary Margaret had left the room and now stood beside her, fresh tears in her eyes. Regina turned to her, allowing Emma's mother her full attention, preparing to apologize, but what happened next shocked the words out of her mouth. Mary Margaret pulled Regina into a tight hug, holding her tightly to her.

"M-Miss Mills," Mary Margaret stuttered, and Regina could tell the woman was barely keeping herself together, "th-thank you, for s...for saving Emma.."

Regina merely allowed herself to be hugged, but she had no clue why the woman was thanking her. "Had it not been for me, she would have been safely at home. I should be thanking her, for she likely saved my life." Mary Margaret simply nodded at Regina, blushing slightly before detaching herself from her. She sniffled, clearing her throat.

"Nonsense, Miss Mills, you saved her as much as she saved you."

Regina found no argument and nodded once more to the woman, before the pair made their way into the room together, followed shortly by David.

Later that day, Regina managed to talk both Mary Margaret and David into going home, as both parents were exhausted and had to work the next day. Thankfully, Regina had nothing to do, so she assured them repeatedly that she would stay by the blonde's side until she woke up, and they went on their not so merry way. The three days that Emma slept became a certain personal hell for Regina. She was rarely alone with the sleeping Emma; the following day after Emma's admittance into the hospital, her trio of guy pals arrived, toting giant stuffed teddy bears and flowers. They sat with her for a while, talking about the already monotonous tone of their respective summer breaks. Graham, Killian, and Neal all squeezed Emma's hand gently before nodding respectfully towards Regina and exiting the room. About an hour or so later, Ruby and Belle arrived, hand-in-hand. Belle looked completely heart-broken, but Ruby sported an air of being the stronger one, the shoulder to lean on. She silently motioned towards her former English teacher, and the two made their ways into the edge of the room, so as to carry on a conversation without disturbing Belle.

"When was the last time you ate, Miss Mills?" Ruby always had a knack for not beating around the bush, and this time was no different; straight and to the point, Regina's stomach grumbled, and she blushed lightly. Ruby gave her a crooked half-smile, withdrawing a takeout bag from her purse, as well as a thermos of coffee. Regina immediately made a move towards her wallet, but Ruby stopped her, a full smile on her face now. "Nonsense, Miss Mills. Granny said it's on the house." Regina allowed a thankful, albeit tired, smile, and gingerly sipped at the coffee, made to her specifications, of course. She groaned in delight when the takeout bag yielded a club sandwich. The first bite of food consumed in over twenty four hours brought thankful tears to Regina's eyes, and she consumed it as quickly and with as much grace as she could. Ruby, meanwhile, made a mental note to return on her breaks with something for Regina, at least until Emma was awake and the woman felt comfortable leaving her side. Although Emma was unconscious, Ruby sensed that something had shifted in the dynamic between the two, and she was extraordinarily excited to see whatever it was come to fruition. She observed Regina from across the room, as the woman stared, unblinking, at Emma. The emotion in her eyes could be seen by anyone, but Ruby made no comment, simply kissing Emma on the cheek when it was time to make their exit. Ruby gave Regina a one armed hug of sorts, and Regina relented; she wasn't used to being so physical, but she realized the comfort that both parties who cared for Emma sustained, thus allowing it.

Regina paused her thoughts at that moment. _Care for Emma? Me? Do I?_

Regina's inner monologue was, thankfully, ended by the arrival of the Charmings, who sat with Emma for awhile. Both parents looked a little less grim then the day before, as the doctor had recently informed them that Emma had stabilized and was fairing much better. Doctor Whale had also suggested they send Regina home, but both parents understood that Regina likely blamed herself for what had happened, and things were safer for her here, at the hospital. They were kindly, living up to their surname, and made preparations for a cot to be brought into the room nightly, saving Regina from the pain of another sleepless night in the uncomfortable visitor's chair. They had also arranged for Regina's best friend, Kathryn Nolan, to arrive with clothing to change into. Neither Charming realized the importance of their actions, nor did they realize the role it would play in Emma's future. Regardless, their actions rivaled that of what Emma would have done, and they knew she had become quite close friends with her former English teacher, who, after all, was only a few years older than her. They believed Regina to be a good example for Emma, never once considering that their relationship could, or would, be something more.

XX

That night, Regina reached a new level of hell. She had never been frightened much of anything, but this entire ordeal scared her out of her wits. She was not afraid of Sidney, nor his actions; she was most afraid of Emma. Miss Swan, five years her junior, someone whom she had started to truly care about. Someone she might even be able to l-

"No." Regina said it aloud, more to herself than anyone else. _Surely if someone heard me say that I..that Miss Swan..._

"No," Regina repeated, more quietly this time, and for the first time in a long time, she felt the full weight of loneliness, curling into her cot, her hand pressed into Emma's, and crying herself to sleep.

XX

Friday came and went in much the same fashion, Regina arguing with Whale about having full rights to be beside Emma the entire day. Finally, legitimately fearing for his life, the man gave up, informing nurses, staff, and doctors alike on no uncertain terms were they to bother Regina Mills. Her mother was rich, and although Regina's chosen path was that of an English teacher, she still had powerful friends in powerful places. Regina spent much of their time alone whispering to Emma, and a small upturn of the blonde's lips gave Regina the firm belief that she could hear her, causing the brunette's heart to flutter wildly in her chest. The moment passed, however, and Regina was left worse for wear as things continued normally. Ruby arrived on three separate occasions, toting food and coffee each time, and Regina made a mental note to buy something nice for the brunette and her grandmother when the entire ordeal was over with. Regina heard Ruby talking about a party she had been planning for Emma's graduation, and the mutual decision for everyone involved about postponing it. Ruby gave the still-sleeping blonde an evil smirk before leaning down in her ear, whispering something that Regina couldn't quite catch. The words caused a spike in Emma's heart monitor, and both brunette women stared wide eyed at one another, then back to the blonde as she calmed down.

"Ruby," Regina asked quietly, regarding the waitress with a curious expression, "what exactly did you say to her?"

Blushing lightly, Ruby stammered her reply. "N-nothing, Miss Mills, but I have to go, Granny's expecting me back soon."

Regina nodded her acceptance, and the duo half embraced awkwardly before Ruby's departure. Regina sighed, continuing another day of watching, and whispering to, her blonde savior.

XX

That evening had been even worse then the previous two for the battered brunette. She felt truly ashamed for having put Emma into such a dangerous situation, and even more so for enjoying the fact that the blonde had held her ground for her. Few in Regina's life had even attempted to match her level of boldness, and the fact that this seventeen year old girl had been increasingly willing to do so did not remain unnoticed. Regina once more pulled her cot as close to Emma's bed as she could manage, curling up beneath the scratchy blanket that the hospital provided. She dared not complain, however; the rule-breaking allowance that she stay by Emma's side, out of 'guilt', she told herself, was not something she would take for granted. Regina tossed and turned relentlessly, fighting unending nightmares of Emma falling away from her, and after several hours she gave up and finally decided to spend her time simply watching Emma. Emma, too, seemed to have a restless night, for she whimpered on more than one occasion. Each sound broke Regina's heart once more, and she would often smooth Emma's hair back or kiss her forehead. The duo danced this back and forth game all night long, never speaking, until one solid, breathless, terrified word left Emma's lips.

"Regina?!"

The brunette's hair stood on the back of her neck, and she immediately shot up, wide awake.

"Emma? Emma!" Regina gently grasped the blonde's hand, squeezing lightly to let her know she was not alone, but it was no use, for Emma promptly stopped responding, leaving Regina to fight tears once more.


End file.
